Black Blood
by OnyxFeather
Summary: By name they are bound. By blood they are joined. Faced with the choice to break free from the bonds of family, or willingly embrace the darkness that awaits…Will the paths they choose, be one and the same? (Grand Battle Challenge – One-shot)


Hi, this is a one-shot I've written as part of a Grand Battle Challenge hosted by the Diagon Alley II Forum. Long live the Deatheaters!

It's a shame I had to rush it, but hope you still enjoy it! Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Black Blood<span>**

It was the last week of August. Harried shouts, hollering marketers, and the musical notes of wind chimes as the shop doors opened and closed, muddled together in the afternoon air. Sirius' shoulders brushed against soft, flowing fabric as he forged his way through the streets of Diagon Alley.

Soon, he would be starting his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He and his dearest friends had opted to meet together for one last summer of buoyant merrymaking. James was sharing his musings on working for the Ministry, whilst Remus stressed about his NEWTs. Pettigrew hobbled behind them, chomping on an old packet of chocolate frogs. A few minutes ago, Sirius had muttered something about forgetting to pick up a book from Flourish and Blott's and excused himself. The truth was he wanted to surprise James. After all, he had been awarded Head Boy-ship. This was no mean feat considering their wayward school careers.

James's face when he had first received his letter two weeks ago had been akin to that of a confunded Grindylow. Sirius grinned at the memory.

"Padfoot, do you have any idea what this means?" James had asked him.

"Why of course, Prongs. Dumbledore has finally lost his marbles and he ought to be admitted to St Mungo's any day now," Sirius had answered back in his most pretentious voice.

He had never seen James so lost for words. Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were pleasantly surprised to hear that their boy had finally matured. It seemed James's rule-breaking days were soon coming to an end. His own life had changed so much this past year.

Sirius had been living with the Potters since his departure from Grimmauld Place in his sixth year. There had been nothing left to say. The oppressive air of dictatorship had become unbearable. He could no longer stand his parents' pure-blood mania. Sirius shook his head. He supposed he had always been a disappointment to them – a rebellious miscreant, hell-bent on destroying his family's pristine reputation and sullying the name of 'Black'.

_"You are an abomination; tainting this family with your heinous proclamations and recalcitrant ways. Befriending half-breeds and blood-traitors...smearing my home with your Muggle filth. Leave if you will, I should be grateful to be rid of you…you cruel…selfish…boy!"_ Were his Mother's last words as he had stormed out of the door dragging his trunk behind him. His father was no different. Ostentatious and adamant upon protecting his false nobility, he had neither the time nor the patience to deal with Sirius. Instead he pored over his grievances sitting in his study, wine in hand, puffing on the odd smoking pipe. Sirius had never known love from them, so what more could he expect? He did not miss them.

If there was one person whom he had thought about this summer, it was Regulus. In his fury he had left without a word to him. Yes, their interactions had not typically been showered with love and laughter; but there was something about the constant sniping and insults that had become pleasantly familiar over the years. Like the sea and the sky they were miles apart, occasionally stirred by thunderous winds, yet all the while paired together harmoniously. It was this perverse form of affection that he had missed.

Regulus was timid, quiet and reserved. He was too preoccupied with being the perfect son to ever stand against the family's wishes. Sirius' feelings for his brother were not marred by hatred; just the grief of having left him behind, in a place that he knew would only serve to ruin him. In school Sirius had noticed the change in his behaviour. Regulus would turn away from him in the corridors, or else plaster himself in his books as he passed by. At times, it felt as if his sky had permanently clouded over. The estrangement did not suit Sirius. Maybe if he should speak to him? Tell him that he had not left him. A small part of him desperately wished to salvage their unique bond. Now that his school years were coming to a close, who knew when they would next meet again?

Ouch!

"And what migh' you be doin' here, lovely?"

As Sirius looked up at the source of his collision, he was met by dark feminine eyes and pearly white skin. The vampire leaned forward, deliberately indulging him in a sultry smile that exposed her sharp teeth. Her cold breath against his cheek made him shiver. Cringing away from the sensation, he stumbled backwards falling into a throng of cloaked figures.

"Ladys and Gents, fresh from the Mountains of Iberia…dragon liver, fifteen sickles a piece! You won't get anythin' like it elsewhere," chorused a scruffy looking assistant outside Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary.

It seemed Sirius' dark thoughts had led him down Knockturn Alley – _how fitting_. The assistant had put on quite the display. Next to him stood a model form of what Sirius assumed was the Iberian dragon. Formidable with its bright red wings that faded to orange at the ends. Nevertheless, the flames that it blew in the assistant's direction were rather real and the side of his robes caught fire. A few of the onlookers laughed, others stepped back in shock. Sirius was pushed further into the alley by the force of the erratically shuffling crowd.

The familiar ringing of a shop doorbell caught his attention. Regulus had just stepped out of Borgin and Burkes. Scanning the street cautiously, he drew his hood over his head and walked on. Sirius' first thought had been to call out to him, but something stopped him. He was not sure why. Either due to the morbid curiosity or the slight knot in his stomach, Sirius started to follow him. Every so often Regulus would turn to look behind him. Sirius had to hide behind the cloaks of shoppers to avoid being seen. At one point, he slid into a grimy looking café that smelt suspiciously of trolls and firewhisky so that he wouldn't be spotted.

Unfortunately as he had re-emerged from his hiding place, Regulus was out of sight. Sirius continued to follow the same path. It took him further away from the bustling crowds into a deserted maze of narrow alleyways. The stone pavements were littered with pieces of Daily Prophet, the air smelt dank and the sound of running water could be heard in the distance.

A sudden scream wrenched through the silent air. Fear settled in his throat. Heart pounding, Sirius felt compelled to run towards it. As he neared a turning the low murmurings of voices caused him to slow. Sliding with his back against the wall, carefully he peered round the corner. Shaking convulsively on the ground was the fragile form of a young woman.

"C-cr-crucio," someone stuttered.

"Come…don't hold back," crooned a scarily familiar voice. "Here, I'll show you how it's done properly." Bellatrix pointed her wand directly at the emaciated figure. "Cru–"

"Protego!" shot Sirius. He had reacted instinctively; he would not allow her to torture an innocent woman.

As Bellatrix turned Sirius caught sight of the figure stood beside her. "Regulus?" he breathed.

There was another man with them: tall, his robes neat and elegant, black hair sleeked back flawlessly. It seemed she had brought one of the Lestrange brothers, Rabastian perhaps.

"What are you doing to her?" Sirius demanded.

"Oh dear cousin, your concern for such filth has always been so dismally pathetic," said Bellatrix, "Not to worry, she only got what she deserved."

"I didn't ask _you_!" Sirius looked past her, wand clenched tightly in his fist. "Reg–"

"What is it, brother? Are you surprised?" There was such venom in his tone, for a second Sirius felt as though a stranger had spoken.

"Our family has always had an unhealthy interest in the Dark Arts. But Regulus…to actually perform such dark magic…" Sirius could not understand. The sight of his brother attempting to use an unforgiveable curse had dazed him. Despite their differences he had never thought his brother would ever be capable of such.

"_Our _family…" said Regulus incredulously, "You turned away from us."

"Not all of you," Sirius' voice was barely audible.

"You were always too wrapped up in your own world to spare a thought for anyone else. Constantly fighting with Mother – Do you even realise the pain you caused Father?"

"Our parents were not always right. The things that they stand for are based on ancient premises founded in myths and lies. Don't you see?"

But Sirius' words fell on deaf ears.

"You have never respected their word. All you have ever done is look for new ways to hurt Mother, reducing her to a state of utter despair."

"Mother wishes to live in her bitter ignorance, where everything will always be beneath her. To this day she has never shown me any kindness. After all, I have always been vile in her eyes." Sirius swallowed the painful emotion, not allowing it to rise inside of him. It was easier to believe that his mother meant nothing to him.

"You went out of your way to make life torturous for us all!"

"As much as I enjoy watching the two of you bicker…I must admit, this heartwarming brotherly affair is starting to get rather boring." The frizzy-haired witch sashayed forward, tracing Sirius' face with the tip of her wand as she spoke, "Now, dear cousin, why not take that handsome face and–"

"_Don't_, touch me." Sirius gritted his teeth. Obligingly Bellatrix pulled away and considered him for a moment.

"No," the threatening lilt to her tone was discomforting. "Maybe her then…?" She turned sideways; indirectly gesturing towards the body that still remained strewn across the stone paving.

Sirius raised his wand. Bellatrix did not frighten him.

"Oh, brave cousin," she said with a derisive smile, "What are you going to do to me? Are you going to punish me?" Bellatrix pouted, fluttering her heavily lidded eyes. The sight caused bile to rise in his throat.

"You were always sick…twisted…Andromeda told me all about the things you used to get up to at Hogwarts."

"Don't mention her name!" she screeched, "She is nothing to me. She lost the right to be called my sister, the day she ran away with that Mudblood-scum…tarnishing our heritage and trampling over my Mother's wishes. Mind you, she always fancied herself as an outcast. She will end up like the rest of them…dead."

"Is that envy I hear, _dear cousin_? She was fortunate enough to escape, whilst you're stuck in that mansion with a husband who cares far more for drink than he does for you." For a fleeting moment there was vulnerability in her expression, though it disappeared quickly.

"I married respectably, which is more than I can say for that sister of mine."

"This has nothing to do with you, brother. Leave us," interrupted Regulus.

"So you can continue using unforgiveable curses...? Y'know, you will be found out. Dumbledore–"

Bellatrix's cackling laughter echoed off the stone walls menacingly, before it was swallowed by the gentle breeze.

"Dumbledore?" she exclaimed with such mirth, "The world is about to change, dear cousin. Dumbledore is nothing against the Dark Lord. Soon my master shall rise to become the greatest Minister for Magic and only those of pure-blood will reign supreme." There was such fervour in her eyes, a manic admiration.

"Voldemort?" Sirius whispered, lowering his wand.

"How dare you speak his name with that filthy tongue of yours!" she spat.

"Of course…" Now it was his turn to laugh. "This is what you've always wanted isn't it? Is this what you've been preparing yourself for? Oh, I'm sure Mother would be incredibly proud...how she idolizes him…a Deatheater..."

Sirius was smiling, but the sound that erupted from him was laced with disgust. Is this what was to become of his brother?

"Mock me all you like, brother...but at least I know what it truly means to be from the Noble House of Black. _Toujours pur_, remember?"

"Those are the words of blind fools, Regulus." Sirius could not hold the irritation from spilling into his voice. He swiped his hand through his hair, hoping to abate the frustration he felt. His young, gullible brother had been taken in once again, by these deranged principles that had been drilled into them since before they had learnt to walk. _Stupid brother of mine!_ "Don't you see...? I mean, just look at what this has turned you into. Is this the path you wish to build for yourself?"

"At least I did not betray my family's honour," replied Regulus.

"What honour? Torturing innocent people because you believe them to be beneath you and defying the laws of magic – Is that what you call honour?"

"She's a _mudblood_!" For a second time, a face that Sirius did not recognise emerged amongst his brother's fine features. "They do not understand magic. Their world rejects us. Why should we share our secrets with enemies of magic, who only seek to destroy us?"

"Is this what dear old Vol–"

Sirius was forced off his feet as if tripped by an invisible rope, as a whip like heat coursed through his upper arm. The sizzle of burning flesh caused him to cry out in agony. "You dare befoul my master by speaking his name!"

Bellatrix arched her arm threateningly. Sirius looked for his wand; it had rolled a few feet from his injured arm. He attempted to shuffle towards it using his elbow, but even the smallest movement caused him to wince.

"No, stop!" Regulus lurched forward pulling Bellatrix's arm to her side. When she didn't resist or fight back, he relaxed his hold. An involuntary sigh of relief escaped from him. "Just go, Sirius," he pleaded.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes impatiently and shrugged away from her captor. "Don't fret. I'll hurt him only a little...just enough to teach him a lesson. Unfortunately, he is still a Black…He may have no worth of his own, but his blood is precious."

"I am not a Black," he shot back, seething.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart,'" she mimicked in a sing-song voice. Then she slowly leaned towards him, so that they were almost nose-to-nose. "Dear cousin, you may pretend to be anything...but at the end of the day you will always be a Black. It runs through those veins…precious-magical-blood. You may never be equal to your heritage, but it will always be with you. We are joined you see…" She brushed a hand through his hair and he violently jerked away from her touch. This only made her smirk. "Once you learn of the Dark Lord's strength you will come begging for his mercy."

There was such conviction in her tone. Those ruthless eyes taunted him silently; a sadistic sparkle bouncing in her irises. It caused his blood to boil, as red heat flowed to his temples. Sirius drew in slow, steady breaths. All he felt was bitter hatred for those eyes, and all the things they showed him. Grimmauld Place. His mother. The Dark Arts.

"I am nothing like you," he hissed through his teeth. The stinging burn flared across his muscles causing them to recoil uncomfortably, as sweat started to creep across his skin. Yet he met her stare resolutely.

"You say that now…Eventually you will have to choose a side. Tell me, will you be able to stand against your brother? Your own flesh and blood…he's the only one you've ever cared about after all," her voice was a tantalizing whisper that lingered in his ears.

She was right. Regulus was the only member of his family that had meant anything to him. There was a time when he would chase his brother up the several floors of Grimmauld Place and there excited giggles would fill the house – a time when they were both innocent. Once, Sirius had hoped to protect his brother and he feared that now he was too far gone. So if the choice was forced upon him…

Sirius had turned away from his name and upbringing long before he left Grimmauld Place. Set his path the day he was sorted into Gryffindor. He thought of his friends, the Potters and of all the things he valued.

The answer rose to his lips effortlessly. "Love and loyalty, mean more to me than blood," he said.

He could almost hear the crack of a breaking heart. Water was rising behind Sirius's eyes and he half-scolded himself for allowing the harsh words to leave his lips. There was no going back from here. Some things were worth fighting for, even if they constituted the greatest sacrifice in the world.

"Well, it seems you've made up your mind, dear cousin. Such a shame...you picked the losing side."

Bellatrix walked over to Rabastian as if ready to leave. Clearly satiated from her afternoon's fill of amusement, she paused and turned to look towards Regulus. "Coming? I'm sure your brother would be more than happy to muck out this _filth_."

Sirius watched him, knowing full well that somewhere there was still the tiniest measure of doubt. Regulus was not evil. "Regulus, you don't need them…"

"No. There is only one thing I've ever needed…but I lost him a long time ago."

_But I'm still here._

Regulus had started to walk away and desperately Sirius called out to him, "Reg, stop!"

"Like you stopped for me last summer?" Regulus had taken his place at Bellatrix's side. His voice was strong, but the eyes that stared back at Sirius were beseeching, not cold.

The chess pieces were finally falling into place. He was hurting because of him. Pain had taken to its defence the hollow warmth of vengeance, but violence would not sooth the ache. Instead, Regulus would be drawing himself into an entangled web. One he would never be able to escape.

Sirius tried one last time. "Look–"

"You made your choice…and this is mine." There was such finality in his tone. The thread of hope that Sirius had been holding onto was torn from his fingertips. "Goodbye, brother."

With those words his brother disappeared into the darkness. Sirius could not say if he would ever return.

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue prompts: <strong>Love and loyalty mean more to me than blood (3)

**Character prompts: **Sirius (3); Bellatrix (4); and Regulus (2)

**Creature prompt: **Dragon (4)

**Spell prompts: **Crucio (8)

**Total: **24 points


End file.
